kidnapped: the man from NCIS
by aastrid
Summary: -REWRITTEN!- ducky get kidnapped by an old enemy and gibbs gets in the middle. NCIS and the man from UNCLE crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**A**fter a busy day at the office, Gibbs invited Ducky for a drink. They were talking about the last case - a boring one about a marine who killed herself. Her parents couldn't believe it and the father went crazy. He begged Gibbs to look into it a bit more. He had to believe it, however, when Ducky came in with the section report. He almost attacked Ducky. Case closed. Ducky was pretty shocked. Gibbs felt bad, although he didn't showed it. They were so busy talking, that they didn't see a car following them.

When they arrived at Gibbs' house, they went to the basement to have a drink. Ducky didn't usually drink, but today he would make an exception. They sat down and it was quiet for a moment. Gibbs grabbed a glass for Ducky and looked around for a second. At once they both heard the front door and a second later, there was a bang and a lot of smoke. "Get on the ground!" yelled Ducky in a reflex. Gibbs got down too after grabbing his gun.

"Don't breath!" followed Ducky.

They heard some people walk around them. Gibbs was trying to shoot them, when someone hit him from behind. They hit Ducky too. Just before Ducky went unconscious he heard someone say: "We've got Kuryakin, let's get out of here!"

Ducky opened his eyes, someone behind him said: "Welcome back, Mr. Kuryakin."

"Who is that?" asked Ducky to the person behind him. He was tied to a chair, handcuffed and his legs were tied to the chair as well. He followed "I find this rather uncomfortable," he followed. The person turned his chair and he saw Gibbs sitting in another chair, also tied up. He had been hit in his face and was very angry. They were left alone and Gibbs calmed down.

"What is all this, Ducky?" he asked.

Ducky answered, "I have no idea, Jethro". He felt guilty. He didn't enjoy lying, especially to Jethro, but he had to; they were listening. Why did they take him? The thought arose in his mind, slowly, but really unpleasant - they took Gibbs as a bargaining piece. He had to play this well.

A man walked in. He was about 25 years old. "So Mr. Kuryakin, tell me where Solo is." He said in a friendly manner.

"I am sorry but I don't know who your Mr. Kuryakin is, or who or what Solo is."

Gibbs smiled. Always a friendly tone in his voice. "Then who do you claim you are?"

"My name is Donald Mallard" said Ducky coolly.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. That tone was not Ducky. Luckily the other person didn't notice that.

"You don't lie to THRUSH Mr. Kuryakin, you know that."

"Isn't that a bird?" asked Gibbs. He just couldn't understand it.

"Shut up!" yelled the guy to Gibbs, then left.

"Ducky, what is this?" asked Gibbs.

"I don't know Jetro, I don't know." the doctor replied.

The man came back, blind-folded Gibbs first and then Ducky. Gibbs began to get really angry but was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. The guy slapped Ducky in the face. He screamed. "That hurts!"

Gibbs yelled "If you touch him again, I will kill you!"

The kidnapper responded with a hit to his face.

"Is that the best you can do, asshole?" Gibbs was really pissed off.

"Tell me where Solo is!" said the guy.

Ducky answered "Who or what is Solo?" he started to sound angry. They took Ducky's blindfold off.

"Well, Mr. Kuryakin," said the guy "If you don't talk, we'll do it the hard way". He pushed a button and three other men entered the room. They took Gibbs with them and left.

"What are they going to do with him?" asked Ducky, really worried for his friend.

"No questions, Kuryakin!" said the guy and hit him in the face. "Name!" The guy spat out.

"Donald Mallard and what kind of ridicules manners are these?" If one listened carefully you could hear that his English accent had changed. There was a slight Russian tone in his voice, now. The kidnapper obviously had not heard it. He hit Ducky in his face, again. An older man walked in and said "The subject is ready." They both smiled.

"Nice to hear that Frank." answered the younger guy. "Did he give you any trouble?" followed the younger guy.

"He tried Roderick, but we hit him hard." The younger guy named Roderick untied Ducky and put his gun in Ducky's back. "Walk!" They walked him to another room where Gibbs was tied up. He had wires on his head, wrists and on his neck, and there was a cut in his forehead. He was really angry and had been trying to get out. The guy named Frank tied Ducky up with his hands to a pipe.

"What is this ridicules treatment for?" yelled Ducky. "I would like to know what is going on here." His English accent was back.

Gibbs yelled: "Leave him alone!" but they paid him no mind.

"Mr. Kuryakin, " said Roderick "Please tell us what we want to know or I am afraid we shall have to do certain things to your friend here, and I am afraid you and he wouldn't like it."

Gibbs glared angrily at Frank and asked, "Who is that Kuryakin you're talking about?"

Without listening, Roderick told a third accomplice to "fire up the machine". The man pushed a button and Gibbs winced in pain. An electric shock went through his body. Gibbs looked really angry and Ducky looked really shocked.

"Well Mr. Kuryakin, will you please share your information?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Ducky. Frank looked at the young guy and he raised the voltage. Gibbs almost screamed and looked toward Ducky. "I don't know what you want me to say!" Ducky looked broken. "Please stop it!"

Frank looked at Roderick and said: "Let's leave these two alone for a while, shall we?"

The three of them left. Ducky looked around really carefully, and when certain they were out of earshot, started to talk to Gibbs: "Can you stand this any longer, Jethro?"

Gibbs looked up. "Do you know what they are talking about, Duck?"

It was silent for a moment and Ducky answered carefully "Maybe.."

Gibbs looked at Ducky and asked "Why do you have a Russian accent?"

Ducky looked scared and at once he changed his face-expression, his body language and his accent. "You didn't answer my question, Jethro!" he sounded almost angry. His English accent was gone and there was a obvious Russian one.

"And you didn't answer mine, Duck, if that is your real name!" Gibbs said angrily. It was quiet for a moment and Gibbs followed "No, Duck, I can't stand it much longer. It is really painful."

Ducky looked at the door and said "we need to leave, Jethro". Somehow he climbed up and opened his handcuffs. Gibbs' mouth fell open. Only a second later Ducky opened Gibbs handcuffs, untied him and took the wires off of his forehead. "Can you fight?" asked Ducky to Gibbs. Without waiting for an answer, Ducky took one of his buttons from his shirt and placed it on the lock.

"We have to get out, that is the priority, Jethro. My uncle will clean everything up. We need to be fast, okay?" Gibbs nodded his head. "Okay" he said. Ducky took his watch and pushed a button. For five seconds it was quiet and after that the button made a sizzling sound and when the smoke disappeared there was a hole where the lock used to be. Ducky smashed the door and ran right to the guy who was guarding them. A second later he was knock unconscious and lied on the ground. They ran to the other room and got their personal effects.

"Call re-enforcement, I will inform UNCLE."

Gibbs looked at Ducky and raised a eyebrow. Now, that isn't Ducky, thought Gibbs but he just did as he was told. Ducky got out his pen and did something Gibbs couldn't see.

"Open channel D please". said Ducky quietly, but quickly.

Gibbs called Dinozzo.

"This is brown fox for black wolf, I repeat brown fox for black wolf." For a moment it was quiet at the other end then there came a voice from the other end "Black wolf for brown fox. I hear there is a hunter in the woods". Ducky answered "I am afraid he has lost his way". Gibbs looked to Ducky and raised his eyebrows. This isn't the way Ducky is, thought Gibbs. "We have a problem." At the other end it was silent for a moment and then "Illya, what brings you here?"

"THRUSH problems, Napoleon, THRUSH".

"Okay".

"I need you to trace a call." He told the person at the other end Gibbs number. "I need to know where we are and you need to go to NCIS in DC. Go to special agent Dinozzo. And hurry!"

The man on the other end said "I have your location, Illya. you're still in DC." Ducky got the address. "Get the hell out of there Illya!"

Ducky put the pen back together and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs was in a conversation with Tony.

"DiNozzo, there is someone coming to you at the office. Call Ziva and McGee." He looked at Ducky and asked: "What is his name?"

"I don't know, but I think Nickolas Smith." replied Illya.

Gibbs told the name to Anthony and hung up. "Let's get the hell out of here, Duck".

Before they were at the door three man came in. They immediately pointed their guns on Ducky and Gibbs.

"Now put your hands up." said the oldest of the three. Ducky put his hands up slowly.

Gibbs said "Go to hell!" then he did what they said. Ducky saw his chance and grabbed the gun from the oldest man. Immediately the guy who Ducky recognized as Roderick grabbed Gibbs' arm and pointed his gun at Gibbs' head.

"One wrong move and your friend here is dead, is that clear?" sneered Roderick.

Ducky didn't answer and kept pointing the gun at the oldest guy.

"Now put the gun down or your friend here will have a hole in his head pretty soon." Ducky turned the gun around with a simple and well rehearsed move and put his hands up. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**T**ony had been having a busy day. He was watching Magnum PI to relax. He knew every line. His phone rang. "Dinozzo!" It was Gibbs. He sounded worried; something about he and Ducky having been kidnapped. Someone called Nickolas Smith would be coming to NCIS to meet Tony. Gibbs hung up. As fast as he could, Tony grabbed his gun and ran to his car. On the way he first called Ziva and then Tim. It was weird, everything Gibbs had told him in that brief conversation. In 15 min he arrived at NCIS. Just as he walked through the door someone spoke to him. "You are Anthony Dinozzo aren't you?"

"Mr. Smith I presume?" At that moment Tim and Ziva arrived. Napoleon, Mr, Smith, looked at Ziva and smiled.

"Tony, what's going on?" Ziva sounded angry. "And who is this?"

Tony looked at Napoleon. "Gibbs and Ducky are kidnapped or something." Now all three looked at him.

"Ducky?" Napoleon looked back. "Is that the name he took? I thought it was Donald".

Antony looked at him and said: "I want to get them out of there alive, wherever there is."

Napoleon signaled with his hand and two man walked in. Together they walked to the office.

"So, speak up, will you!" Ziva was pissed off.

"I am afraid that some THRUSH birds have found our dear friend." stated Napoleon.

Tim looked at him for a moment and asked "How do we know you aren't from the people who kidnapped them?"

Napoleon grabbed something out of his pocket. "This is my card, Timothy. Run a background search on me." Napoleon made sure that is was the one with the initials. "I will save you the trouble of hacking into the CIA. Log in at the site on the card with the code 23-12-25-18-12-25, now, let's go on with it. Their lives are at stake." Napoleon smiled.

Tim sat down behind his computer and checked him out. "It's okay, he's from the U.N.C.L.E." and asked Napoleon "What is the address?" One of the boys with Napoleon sat down with Tim and together they had all the info in no time.

"Looks like a THRUSH cover, boss." said the agent to Napoleon. He walked to the elevators and looked to the rest when they didn't follow. Come on! What are you guys waiting for?"

Tony looked at him and said: "What are we going to do Mr. Smith? We can't just walk through the door, can we?"

Napoleon smiled and said "We can, you're coming?"

As routine Tony said "Grab your gear!" They walked to Napoleon's car.

"Ric, you drive!" said Napoleon. The youngest guy caught the keys and sat in the front. "Where to, sir?"

"You know were Ric, don't play with me." The car started and Ric drove away.

"Marc, please turn the computer on." said Napoleon. He pushed a button and a projection of the building was projected in the air. "There is only one entrance and exit so we go all in except you Marc. You make sure nobody except us comes out."

Ric yelled "we're almost there boss!"

"You guys ready?"

Tony and Tim nodded, but Ziva asked "Are we going in double tap or you want to keep them alive?"

Napoleon smiled. "You really are Mossad. Keep as many alive as possible, but don't hesitate to kill. I take all responsibility." Ziva smiled and nodded to say yes. "Marc, don't forget the smoke-bomb, will you." Marc grabbed a bag and gave everyone a few.

"We're there, boss!" sounded from the front seat. He opened the door of the car and got out. Ziva and Tim followed him and Tony got out at the other side.

**D**ucky opened his eyes. He was hanging from a pipe in the ceiling. Gibbs was hanging beside him. "Ducky! wake up!" Gibbs looked at him. "Duck, you need to tell me the truth. I hate it when people lie to me, especially friends."

Ducky looked back. "Jethro, my real name is Illya Kuryakin and I worked for the U.N.C.L.E." His Russian accent was obvious.

Gibbs looked at him and asked, "UNCLE? Who is that?"

"The United Network Command for Law and Enforcement. I am afraid that they are trying to get to my partner. He is now the boss of UNCLE."

Gibbs was speechless. After a few minutes Gibbs asked "But who kidnapped us?"

"There is a group of people in the world who believe in a two-part society; the masters and the slaves. They've named themselves THRUSH." It was silent for a moment.

"How come you never told me, Duck. You know you can trust me."

Ducky smiled. "I did once; do you remember the time I was kidnapped? Just before that I told you. I contacted UNCLE and they brainwashed you."

"And your Russian accent? You're not from Scotland, are you?"

"I am Russian, Jethro." Gibbs was quiet. He needed to think. "What do you think? Shall we try to get out of here?" Gibbs didn't answer. "Jethro, let's get out of here!" he yelled.

"You brainwashed me?" asked Gibbs, incredulously.

Ducky looked at Gibbs. "UNCLE did, yes. I couldn't risk it."

"What are you waiting for Duck. Use your stuff! You're a spy!" Ducky climbed up but before he could try, someone unlocked the door. As fast as possible he hung back.

"Can you please tell me what is going on here?" Ducky's English accent was back.

Roderick came in. "Why did you try to escape, if you're not Illya?"

Ducky kept quiet and Gibbs answered: "Because you kidnapped us, isn't that obvious?" He smiled.

Roderick didn't appreciate his answer and hit him again in his face. "Who are you?"

"I am special agent Gibbs from NCIS." He smiled.

Rodericks face changed. He left the room and you could hear him talking to Frank. He was upset. Frank tried to calm him. "They won't notice until the morning. We'll have broken him by then." Someone came in and untied Ducky. Roderick returned. "Blindfold him!" He blindfolded Ducky and handcuffed his hands behind his back. "Walk!" He walked through the door without saying anything. "I am afraid we have to kill you now, Mr. Gibbs."

**T**hey walked through the door. There was a small kitchen. Ric and Marc searched the place and pointed at the sink. "It's over there, boss." Marc sat down on a chair. Everyone unholstered their gun and Napoleon turned the tap; the refrigerator turned. An elevator opened. "Let's go." They all went into the elevator and Napoleon pushed a button and the elevator went up. As soon as it stopped, they ran out and someone pointed a gun at them. Without hesitation Ziva shot him and they continued along. There were no guards, or anyone at all for that matter.

"Search the rooms over there." Napoleon pointed at a door.

"We'll go this way." Ziva, Tim and Tony pointed their guns at the door and Ziva opened it. The room was empty. There was another door at the other end of the room. Ziva looked at Tim and Tony and they nodded. At the same time they ran to the door. Tony and Ziva at one side and Tim at the other side of the door. Tim opened the door and Ziva and Tony ran into the room. Two men stood behind a chair. Gibbs sat on it, looking really scared. In a reflex the two men pointed their guns at the team. Ziva jumped in a flash and grabbed their guns.

"Against the wall!" She sounded really deadly and would have loved to shoot two bullets into their heads. Tim untied Gibbs and unlocked the handcuffs with the key Ziva found in a pocket of the older man.

"Are you okay, boss?" McGee sounded really worried.

"I am now Tim, thanks." Gibbs still sounded worried. "Where is Ducky?"

"I don't know boss, but Smith will find out." He looked at the door. "Can you walk?"

Gibbs stood up and said "It's not that bad. Now let's find Ducky!"

Ziva quickly tied the two gunmen and hit them hard enough to be unconscious for a while. They ran back the way Napoleon went. At the end of the hallway there was a door. They opened the door and they saw Ric lying down on the floor, unconscious. His weapon was on the table and Napoleon wasn't there. There was no door.

"Ric, wake up!" Ziva shook him up.

After about twenty seconds he opened one eye and then the other eye. He looked around and asked: "Where is Napoleon?"

Ziva looked at him. "Who do you mean? There was no-one with us named Napoleon."

Gibbs answered for Ric. "Napoleon is the person you know as Nickolas, it's a cover. "

"Are you agent Gibbs?" Ric looked at him.

Gibbs nodded. "Where are they, Ric?"

He looked at the ground. Almost as if he was afraid of his reaction. "I don't know. We walked into the room. They were waiting. They had Illya."

Gibbs looked at him but said nothing. Ric continued "They put a gun against his head and said that we had to put our weapons down. Napoleon did it, so I did it too. They knocked me out cold. I am sorry."

As fast as they could they ran to the elevator. Tony carried Ric. He was unconscious again. They went down in the elevator and the door opened. They looked at Marc's gun.

"Oh, okay." He looked at Ric "Where are Nickolas and Ducky?"

"Gone" said Gibbs "and we know that their names are Napoleon and Illya." "Did you search the whole building?"

Marc looked at Ric and sounded worried. "Yes, positive. And he is going to be all right, don't worry."

Ziva said. "We have to go back upstairs for those guys I tied up.

"You," he pointed at Marc, "Ziva and Tony go and grab him, okay? We will take care of Ric here." Marc nodded en went back up. In the elevator Marc grabbed a pen and did something weird Ziva and Tony couldn't see.

"Open channel D please, emergency relay." He waited for a moment.

"Yes Marc, what's wrong?"

"Number one of section one is kidnapped by THRUSH."

"O my god Marc, are you okay?" came the worried reply.

"Yes April, send some people over will you?" He named the address and put the pen back together. "Tony, Ziva get the men down, then I will search for a secret way out." Tony and Ziva nodded and they went to the room. The two men still lay on the floor. Ziva kicked one of them and said "Wake up!." He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Get up."

Tony pointed his 9mm at the two guys and said "Walk!" Without any protest they stood up and walked into the elevator. Marc came at the same moment and told them that the other exit is broken." He smiled. "By the way, I found this." He had a bag in his hand with stuff from Ducky and Gibbs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**I**t was morning. Vance walked in the office and looked surprised when he saw Gibbs sitting behind his desk. "Morning Leon." Gibbs looked up.

"What are you doing here?" Leon looked angry and Gibbs stood up. "My medical examiner is kidnapped, and his old friend too. What should they want with Donald Mallard?" Leon acted surprised.

Gibbs choose his words carefully: "Do you know his _uncle_?"

Leon raised his eye brows and asked "What's UNCLE?"

Gibbs got angry. "Don't lie to me Leon! I know you know what it is." Leon looked at him.

"Did he tell you?"

Gibbs got really angry but held it back. Calm said he "He told me when we were tied up."

Leon looked really shocked. "Have you told UNCLE?"

"They rescued me. And now they have the head of UNCLE and Ducky." There was a knock on the door. It was Tim.

"Boss, they are here."

"Leon, I need to go downstairs. McGee, fill the director in. Everything."

"But.." Tim mumbled.

Gibbs walked downstairs. There were about 20 men and women and they were setting up their computers. Ric was back from the hospital and Marc was coordinating everything.

"Agent Gibbs, I would like to interview the THRUSH agents." said Marc the moment he saw Gibbs.

"I want to have a shot first." replied Gibbs.

Marc looked at Gibbs and a moment later he said "Sure, but I want to be there." Gibbs was quiet for a moment and said "behind the glass".

"Ziva, Dinozzo come!" They walked together to the interrogation room. At the door said Gibbs: "Ziva, we do good cop, bad cop but don't be nice. Tony, I need you behind the glass with Marc and Ric." He walked in the room.

The rest went in the other room and Ziva said to Tony: "Abby is going to love this."

Tony answered, "Except Ducky isn't here." Ziva closed her eyes for a moment. Tony looked at her and said "We'll get him back."

"Where is Doctor Mallard?" Gibbs glared across the interrogation room table. Ziva came in and stood at the door. "Dammit, TELL ME!" Gibbs thumped his fist on the table. The guy was a little scared. "TELL ME!" Gibbs looked like he could attack him any moment now. He breathed deeply and grabbed the guy. Immediately Ziva grabbed Gibbs and pulled him away from there.

"Cool down, now!" yelled Ziva, in mock anger.

Gibbs walked into the other room. Ric looked almost scared when Gibbs walked in. He smiled. "Did he buy it?" Tony nodded and Marc and Ric were relieved. Ziva sat down opposite from the guy. "Let's start easy. What is your name?" Ziva looked at him. He didn't answer. "If you don't start talking soon I can't protect you from him." He looked scared but didn't say anything. "Do you know what happened with the last one who kidnapped Doctor Mallard?" Ziva smiled. "His remains fitted in a wine bottle. So if you don't want to end up like him you better start talking."

"I don't believe you, there will be evidence."

Ziva smiled, "That is what the last one said too. Everybody knows it was him but no-one can prove that. I'll give you five minutes. That is the most I can stop him. Then you'd better have your story straight." She walked out of the room.

"What do you think?" Gibbs asked Ziva the moment she walked in.

"He knows dammed well where Ducky and Nickolas, I mean Napoleon are, but he is hard to break."

At that moment Jimmy walked in. "I am sorry to interrupt but has one of you seen Dr. Mallard? He is never late." Everyone was quiet.

Then Ziva said "I'm going to see Abby. Would you walk with me, Palmer?" He didn't get it at all. "But he isn't there. I looked." Jimmy and Ziva walked to the stairs. "Ducky is kidnapped Jimmy. That's why he isn't there." It looked like Jimmy froze in the middle of a step.

"He what?" He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. "He's been kidnapped!" Jimmy asked "You'll get him back, right?"

"Of course Jimmy." but as Ziva said that she wasn't so sure of it. "We have a body, Jimmy. can you do the autopsy?" asked Ziva as soon she thought Jimmy wasn't too shocked anymore.

"Sure. I'll make the morgue ready." said Jimmy.

"Another agent will bring him." Ziva placed her hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

Jimmy walked away and Ziva walked down to Abby. As soon as the elevator opened she heard crying. It was Abby. She ran into the lab and saw Abby and Tim in a corner of the lab. Tim had his arm around Abby's shoulder.

"Abby! are you okay?" asked Ziva worried.

"Ducky is kidnapped, what do you think! and Tim won't tell me the whole story." Abby snapped at Ziva.

"Now you can, Tim. Gibbs told me to tell her everything, but I think it's better that you do it."

Tim smiled a bit and Ziva walked back to Gibbs. Tim explained everything about UNCLE and what happened. Abby cheered up a bit when she heard about UNCLE. "So, I was right. there is something like that."

**"A**gent Gibbs?" asked Marc carefully. "We at UNCLE have certain methods of how we can get the information needed more easily."

Gibbs looked at him. "Torture?" "Truth serum?"

"Okay, but I don't want to have an argument with my boss."

Marc smiled. "That won't stop you, and you know it!" He grabbed his pen and said "Channel C please. April?" It was silent for a moment and then "yes Marc?" He answered "Please send Thommy up with serum 64."

"Yes sir." Came from the other side and he put the pen back together.

"He will be here in a minute." About a minute later there was a knock on the door and a boy came in. He had black hair and a black shirt from a band. He was maybe 19, not much older. "Thommy, please meet agents Gibbs and Dinozzo." He gave both men a hand and gave a little bottle to Marc.

"Shall I show Thommy the lab?" asked Tony with a smile. Gibbs got the hint and nodded. They walked out of the room. "Why are you with them?" asked Tony.

"My chemistry is good." answered he. "My teacher worked for UNCLE and I wrote a paper about truth serum, and they really liked it."

"I am sure you're going to love our lab." Tony smiled. The elevator opened and they go out. "Abby!" Abby turned around and looked at Thommy. They both smiled. "Tim, an UNCLE agent wants you upstairs. And Abby, Gibbs said to remind you that UNCLE is a secret agency and it has to stay that way." Abby nodded and Tim and Tony walked into the elevator. Tim got out of the elevator at their desks and Tony at the interrogation rooms.

"Are you agent McGee?" a young girl asked Tim. She had long black hair and a slight Chinese accent.

"Yes, that's me, why?"

"My boss told me that I needed to ask you before I would hack into THRUSH computers." replied the girl.

"Do you have your computer?"

"Yes sir."

"Call me Tim will ya?"

"Okay, Tim." They sat down at Tim's desk and started their computers.

**D**ucky walked out of the room. He couldn't see anything. He was blindfolded. He got pushed into the trunk of a car. He felt someone next to him. The person was unconscious. He opened the handcuffs with a pin he found lying on the floor of the trunk. He took the blindfold off and looked at the other person. He was shocked. It was Napoleon.

"Napoleon wake up!" He didn't move. "Napoleon!" One eye opened and looked at Ducky.

"Well it is nice to meet you, Illya. I only hoped it would be under more comfortable circumstances." Ducky smiled. The car stopped. Ducky put his blindfold back on and the handcuffs too. He made sure that he could open them any second. The trunk was opened by Roderick and he said "Get out!" Ducky climbed out of the trunk and Napoleon acted like he was still unconscious. After a walk up three stairs they tied Ducky to a chair. Roderick untied the blindfold.

"Welcome Mr. Kuryakin". An old man stood in front of Ducky. He had gray hair and thick glasses. The next moment Ducky felt a painful sting in his arm. Everything went black.

"**L**et's do it!" Gibbs and Marc were ready. Gibbs went into the interrogation room and said: "Now my colleague is gone, we can really start". Ric and Marc walked in and Ric grabbed the arm of the THRUSH agent. Marc put the liquid from Thommy's bottle into his arm. He tried to fight but Ric and Marc held him. His body relaxed. Marc sat before him and looked in his eyes. "Tell me your name please".

"I am Johnny, sir". He looked at Marc.

"You did something wrong, didn't you, Johnny?"

The guy named Johnny looked at Marc and nodded "Yes, I did". He looked scared.

"You can make up for it now; just tell me where the doctor is and I won't punish you" said Marc. Johnny looked at Marc and was silent for a moment. "Don't lie to me Johnny, I don't like people lying to me." Johnny was silent for another moment and then said: "He is at my Dad's - Frank's house". He looked at Ric like he was asking 'can I go now'.

"Were is that, Johnny?" Johnny didn't say anything and Ric grabbed a lollipop from his pocket. "If you tell me you can have this one". He moved the lollipop from left to right. Johnny followed it with his eyes and told him the address. Ric gave him the lollipop and they walked out.

"There was one guy named Frank with the guys who kidnapped us, he seemed like he was the boss".

**J**immy was still shaken, but if there was anything that he could do to help find Doctor Mallard, he would do it. The morgue felt empty. Carefully he made everything ready for an autopsy. A man slightly older than him, walked in with a body bag "You must be Mr. Palmer, right?"

"That's me," answered Jimmy. "Would you be so kind to help me Mr.?". He realized too late he didn't know the name of the other person.

" I'm Mike" and he reached out his hand. Jimmy took his gloves off and shook his hand.

"Jimmy." Together they put the body on the table. Jimmy walked to the desk in the corner of the morgue and grabbed the tape recorder.

"Can I watch?" asked Mike. "Sure, but you need gloves and a mask." answered Jimmy.

Silently Mike put them on when Jimmy started. After the date and time he looked at Mike and asked: "Do you have a name for the deceased?"

"No". He pushed the record button again and said "John Doe, autopsy read by Jimmy Palmer in company of Mike… " He looked at Mike and he answered: "Waverly" and Jimmy went on "Victim is male, white, in his thirties, short black hair and brown eyes. No tattoos at first sight. "

**A**bby and Thommy were sitting in the corner of her lab and talking about UNCLE. Abby wanted to know everything and Thommy told her about the history and the stories he had heard about Illya and Napoleon. The elevator opened.

"Abbs, I have a sample for you." It was Jimmy. At once, Abby started crying. Thommy and Jimmy looked really uncomfortable but Jimmy was the first to react. "Abbs, cheer up, we're gonna get him back." He looked at Thommy for agreement. He nodded.

"Illya always came back before, and it won't be different this time".

"Who is Illya?" asked Jimmy.

"I mean doctor Mallard", said Thommy.

"Are you talking about Illya Kuryakin? What does he have to do with Doctor Mallard?" Now it was Thommy's and Abbys's turn to look surprised.

Thommy asked, "How do you know that name?"

Jimmy changed and asked carefully: "Are you UNCLE?" Before Thommy could answer, asked Abby: "Do you know about UNCLE?"

Then he said: "Yes I know, how do you know?"

" My mum worked for you. So Mike is Alexander's son?"

Thommy nodded and Jimmy gave the samples to Abby and walked back to the elevator.

**G**ibbs just walked out. "Is your report going to be ready soon?" asked Gibbs.

Jimmy answered: "It's on your desk in 20 minutes, but that is just a temporary one. I need more time".

"Okay". Gibbs walked into Abby's lab. "What have you got Abbs?" Abby looked around and jumped onto Gibbs. She hugged him "You're okay! I'm so glad you are." She examined him more careful and saw burn marks. "What did they do to you?"

"Abbs what have you got?"

"Nothing Gibbs, I just got them." answered Abby. She said to Gibbs in signs "That UNCLE stuff is dangerous, I want Ducky back!"

He signed back: "we'll get him back, I promise."

Thommy signed to Abby: "We'll get him back, I know my boss". Gibbs and Abby looked surprised and Thommy smiled.

**D**ucky woke up. For a moment he hoped everything was just a dream. That he would wake up in his bed, or at Gibbs' house in the guestroom. But he knew that it wasn't true. He felt the iron plates around his wrists. He had a headache. Some cold water came in his face.

"Wake up". He opened his eyes. The old man looked into Ducky's eyes. "NAME!" he shouted.

The name Donald came into Ducky's head but at the same time 'Illya' came to mind. Not knowing what to say, he said "Donald?". It was more like a question.

"Your real name!" said the older guy.

"Illya?" he asked.

"Last name". Again Ducky couldn't choose, so his choice was the first one

"Mallard?"

"THE OTHER ONE!" he shouted.

"Kuryakin?" He had the feeling that he couldn't refuse to answer. Napoleon felt he was lifted up but he held still. Ducky saw Napoleon and struggled. "Napoleon? Wake up!" He tried to free his arms. Roderick put his gun against Napoleons head and said "Keep still, Kuryakin, or Mr. Solo will have a hole very soon. Ducky stopped struggling and asked: "What do you want?" Napoleon realized they'd broken Illya and that it wouldn't be long until they broke him. Illya was his only weak point.

**J**immy was working on the body again. He couldn't believe doctor Mallard was THE Illya Kuryakin. His mother used to tell the story's before he went to sleep. He even named them in his diary. The great Mr. Solo and the smart Mr. Kuryakin. He always liked Illya more than Napoleon. Maybe because Napoleon was his Mother's favorite. He always flirted with her. Illya was the smart one. He liked that. Mike left to work upstairs. For a moment Jimmy stopped and wrote everything down. He knew that UNCLE had used to brainwash people after something like this.

**T**im and Cloë, the girl, had linked their computers together and were talking, as Gibbs would say it, geek.

"You think we can hack them through the CIA?" asked Cloë. "They have hacked into there". Tim nodded and Tim wanted to start his hacking program. Cloë grabbed her pen and did the same as Napoleon earlier.

"Open channel D, please." She waited for a moment and heard a voice on the other end.

"Is there something wrong? We use channel C for inside NCIS".

She looked surprised, "sorry April, I'll change." She turned one end of the pen a bit and said "Open channel C please. April, it is me again. I would like a word with Marc. I mean agent Morgan." Tim could see her blush. It made him think of Abby. "Agent Morgan?" she asked.

From the pen came the voice of Marc. "Cloë please call me Marc, I don't like it when people call me that."

"Yes sir, can you get us into the CIA-computer?" She learned to just ask, nothing is impossible.

"When?"

"Now". Tim was amazed by how easy it was to do it.

"You'll get the call in five" and Cloë put her pen back together. She explained to him "Someone from there calls me to give me the passwords."

**V**ance walked down the stairs to check on Gibbs. When he looked down he saw a lot of unfamiliar people sitting at the desks of the team. He walked to the elevator and went down to the interrogation rooms. Gibbs was talking to someone he did not recognize.

"Get your people ready." said Gibbs.

Another person came out the room and said: "In five minutes he will be normal again, boss. I gave him the antidote".

"Gibbs," asked Vance "What does he mean?"

Before Gibbs could say anything Marc said: "This is our man, and we used our stuff. Any problems?"

Vance protested. "This is my building!"

"We know, but our priority is finding Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin".

Vance nodded. "Next time tell me and I would like to see him now." He walked past Marc, Ric and Gibbs and into the room.

"Hello sir, can I have an ice cream?" A man in around his thirties asked Vance. Ric came into the room. "A side effect" he said and he smiled. Another agent from UNCLE came up to Marc and said: "Boss, we may have a problem. The other prisoner is CIA". As soon as he was in NCIS he showed his badge.

Marc looked at Vance "Can you hold him?" he asked.

Vance shook his head. "Not without telling the CIA!"

"I don't like it, but I think I need to use some contacts." he said more to himself than to anybody. He grabbed his phone from his pocked and dialed a number.

"Jack, how are you? Napoleon is, well, he needs your help." It was silent for a moment. "I would like the personal file of badge number 2081821198. Yes he is here. No he won't be in to work this morning. Thanks." He hung up. "We can use 17B on him." Ric smiled: "My favorite." The other agent walked away.

"What is 17B?"asked Vance. "I do NOT want any torture in my building". Before they could continue their conversation, the agent came back. He had some papers in his hand.

"We can start. The CIA faxed it over."

Marc walked to the door of the other interrogation room but Gibbs stopped him. "What are you going to do?"

"He's going to sign the form. Then he throws away his rights and we can interrogate him" said Marc.

Gibbs agreed. "Sure." They walked in. "Please sign this. Your boss sent it."

He started reading. "No way I'm going to sign this. I know UNCLE's reputation."

Ric smiled. "Then please read the end. "

He read it and he was very mad. "You mean" he said "that if I don't sign I will be fired?"

"That is what your boss said, yes".

Without hesitation he said "Tell him to fire me!"

Vance looked at them and he knew that was the worst thing to do, a civilian could more easy be 'forgotten'.

"You know that we can do anything to a civilian" asked Ric. "They don't need to sign that paper."

He signed too. He didn't want to but he did it anyway. He needed the job to stay with THRUSH. A beautiful J. was followed by his last name: White. Ric grabbed the paper and nodded at Marc.

"It's okay we can run." The three agents had cuffed and blindfold him. The third agent, named Michel, lifted him up and dragged him out of the interrogation room. "Can we have a private room?" Before Gibbs or Vance could answer, Tony ran into the hallway. Immediately he stopped because he was horrified how Michel the CIA guy was being held.

"What the … ." His mouth fell open. "Director, what is this?"

Gibbs hit him on the back on his head. "What have you got Dinozzo?"

"McGee has the security plans of that building!"

Marc immediately grabbed his pen and walked away. Ric wanted to follow him but Vance stopped him.

"Untie this man and put him back in there". Ric signed at Michel. They together walked back into the room and untied the man. Without saying anything they left together, then walked to the squadron and as soon as Gibbs was there, Marc started with the tactic plan.

"There are two entries. The team from NCIS..." he pointed at Gibbs and his team, "...will go in at the front. We.." he pointed to five or six men, "... will go to the back." In this time Gibbs had read the report and took over.

"There will be at least five men. Three guardians, two with the hostages. We have to do this fast." Everyone got their guns and extra ammunition.

"Remember- " yelled Marc "We want them alive. But if necessary, don't hesitate!"

They all went down and into the cars. Before Gibbs went into the car he hugged Abby and said: "We'll bring him home safely Abbs, I promise."

She answered "Make sure you'll be two when he comes back." Gibbs smiled.

"Will do Abbs."

She hugged McGee and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Please be safe."

McGee smiled. "Of course I will Abby." Gibbs pulled him into the car and they left, leaving Abby.

Around the corner from the address that Johnny had given them, they waited until everyone had arrived. Marc gave Gibbs an earpiece. "Just talk in it." Ziva was cleaning her gun. She was a little impatient. Everyone had arrived. "Go". Gibbs and the nearest of the team walked to the back door of the building. Gibbs counted down:

"Three, two, one, go!" They all went in. A man standing next to the door was knocked out by Ziva. Gibbs reported: "One down.." and Marc answered "We're going in now". The team worked off the hallway but nobody was there.

Dinozzo said: "It's quiet, too quiet". Just seconds later they heard screaming. They couldn't hear what is was.

"Marc, is everything okay?" asked Gibbs . Nothing. No sound from his earpiece. Ziva looked around the corner and there through the glass they saw two man holding a gun both to Ducky's head and Napoleon's. He was lying on the ground and two more uncle agents were knocked out. The other agents except Marc had their hands on their heads and stood against the wall. Through the earpiece, Gibbs could hear "Put the gun down if you don't want your boss to have a hole in his head." There was a big struggle in his head. Ziva and Gibbs walked towards the glass.

"Put your gun down." In a reflex Gibbs tried to hit the man but he was too far away and Gibbs missed. The guy hit him and held the gun at his head. "If you don't want your friend to die, I suggest you give that to me."

It was a short Chinese man. Ziva handed her gun over and put her hands in the air. She turned her back to the place where Dinozzo and McGee were hiding. McGee ran forward with Dinozzo at his back. McGee jumped for the gun and Dinozzo on the gunman. He was too surprised to do anything and McGee hit him on his head. Gibbs got up and Ziva retrieved her gun. She looked at Gibbs and smiled. She nodded. They looked at the glass again and saw that Marc had put his gun down. The man behind them woke up and hit Dinozzo on his head. The next moment Gibbs hit him again and handcuffed him. They went around the corner of the glass and very silently opened the door.

The person Gibbs recognized as Frank told Roderick "Shoot him!" he pointed at Ducky. Ducky looked really scared. He put his weapon against Ducky's head while Frank was holding him. Ziva shot. A hole appeared in Roderick's head at the same time Ducky jumped up and grabbed Frank. He pushed him to the ground. Frank grabbed Ducky and tried to punch him in his face. Ducky grabbed his arm in a reflex and twisted it behind his back. Frank was lying on his face with the handcuffs on that Ducky had on only a second ago.

Gibbs stared at Ducky. "Wow!"

Ducky hugged Gibbs. "I am so glad you came".

The medical team of UNCLE had arrived. Ducky, despite his protests, was checked out.

"Ducky, please…" said Gibbs. Ric held his arm and walked out the room.

"You need to go to a hospital, just to check everything." said one of the medical team. His wrists were almost bleeding.

"Ducky," started Gibbs, and Ducky said "Okay I'll go, don't worry." He walked with Ric, Napoleon and some other UNCLE agents to the car.

The man who tried to attack Gibbs woke up and Marc walked towards him. He grabbed the guy's shirt and yelled "WHY DID YOU DO IT!"

He smiled and showed his mouth. There was a capsule between his teeth. "Goodbye!" He bit it and his eyes rolled. Marc tried to get it out but was too late. "Cyanide" he said and walked away. The only one left of the team who kidnapped was the person named Frank. He was laying on his face with his hands behind his back and his feet tied together. He was unconscious. Two UNCLE agents lifted him up and brought him to the car. "Let's go".


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**D**ucky was at home. He was wearing his Illya glasses and suit. His Ducky glasses were broken. Together with Gibbs he was drinking tea. It was the next day.

"I still can't believe you never told me." Said Gibbs. It was quiet for a moment "and I can't believe you are that good at fighting."

Ducky smiled, "You've seen nothing".

"Are you challenging me Duck?"

"Yes!"

Gibbs looked surprised "Now?"

Ducky thought for a moment "Why not" They walked outside. "Don't hold back, Jethro!"said Ducky. He was wearing his Illya glasses and suit.

"Come on!" Gibbs smiled and came with a fast left corner. Ducky blocked and turned Gibbs arm behind his back. The next moment Gibbs was lying on the ground. They fought for some time. After a few minutes Ducky had Gibbs arm in one hand at Gibbs' back and Gibbs' neck in his other arm. Gibbs couldn't get any air.

"Duck!" Ducky let go and Gibbs breathed deep for some time. "You got me there."

"See you tomorrow." said Ducky and Gibbs left.

That night Ducky watched some TV when the bell rang. He opened the door. It was Napoleon. "How are you?"

"Better." answered Napoleon. "Do you want tea or do you still drink that crap?"

Napoleon smiled, "Tea please." They sat down and Ducky made some tea. He gave a cup to Napoleon.

"Why did you leave Illya, why?"

"I don't want to talk about it. We were." He started crying "She was perfect and they shot her."

Napoleon felt very uncomfortable. "Please Illya, please don't cry."

Ducky looked up "I loved her Napoleon, I loved her!" For about two minutes it was quiet.

"Well," said Napoleon " You can go to work tomorrow, everyone is brainwashed".

"You brainwashed Jethro too? I told you not to do it!" He was angry.

"You remember the last time? " answered Napoleon, "and by the way, your assistant was very hard."

"Jimmy?"

"Never mind, it worked."

"Say hi to Marc for me, Napoleon" said Ducky. "He is really a good agent."

"What did you do with the THRUSH agents?"asked Ducky.

"Frank had a suicide pill. We couldn't stop him. For the others, well, let's just say they're brainwashed.."

"it happened again, didn't it? I mean the machine wiped everything.."

"Yes.

"

Napoleon left and Ducky went to bed.

The next day he went as normal to NCIS. He was late. "Hey Ducky!" said Jimmy. "We have a case!" He met Jimmy. "The body is in already."

"Hi Mr. Palmer, how are you?"

And Jimmy answered: "To be honest, I have a headache."

Inside Ducky smiled. That always happens with brainwashing. "What is the poor man's name?" he asked, looking at the deceased.

"Ivan Tregorin, Sir. That makes me think about a story my Mom used to tell. But his name was Illya Kuryakin." Jimmy looked happy. My Mom always used to say "The great Mr. Solo and the smart Mr. Kuryakin." He thought for a moment. "You know, you look a little like Illya Kuryakin."

Ducky thought for a little wile and said to Jimmy "You do the autopsy today. I need to talk to Jethro".

Jimmy nodded and mumbled: 'Yes Mr. Kuryakin…" He smiled. But Ducky was already out the door. "Jethro, we need to talk…"


End file.
